fliplinestudiosfandomcom-20200222-history
Lisa
'''Lisa '''is a female customer who makes her first appearance in Papa's Burgeria. Flipdeck Info Lisa is an aerobics instructor from Burgerburgh, where she teaches weekly courses at the local Fit Frenzy Gym. She is an avid runner, and trains all year for the world-renowned Burgerburgh Marathon. Lisa has made quite a name for herself by coming in 1st place three times in the last five years. At each race, she is cheered on from the sidelines by her proud father, Franco. Appearance She has curly, brown highlighted hair. She wears a purple shirt with a white collar and white pants with a black belt. Her shoes are white in the front and purple in the back, with black laces. She is one of three people in the game with a beauty mark. On Cheeseria, she wears her flipdeck outfit. Orders Papa's Burgeria and Papa's Burgeria HD * Bottom Bun * Medium Patty * Lettuce * Tomato * Medium Patty * Mayo * Onion * Mayo * Top Bun Papa's Taco Mia! * Soft * Chicken * Mild Sauce * White Rice * Tomato * Peppers * Lettuce Papa's Freezeria * Small Cup * Blueberries * Vanilla Syrup * Regular Blend * Whipped Cream * Blueberry Topping * Cherry Papa's Pancakeria * Pecan Toast * Whipped Cream * 2 Bananas * 2 Strawberries * Drink: ** Small Tea with Sugar Papa's Wingeria * 4 Medium Strips * 4 BBQ shrimps (Right) * 6 Cheese Cubes (Left) * Kung Pao Dip Papa's Hot Doggeria * Hot Dog on a Pretzel Bun * Mustard * Onions * Sauerkraut * Bacon * Drink and Popcorn: ** Medium Diet Fizzo ** Medium Cheddar Corn Papa's Cupcakeria * Liner C (Liner D on other holidays) * Vanilla Cake * Cupcake 1: ** Chocolate Frosting ** Vanilla Drizzle ** Chocolate Strawberry (Nutty Butter Cup on other holidays) ** Frosted Rose (Cherry on other holidays) ** Chocolate Strawberry (Nutty Butter Cup on other holidays) * Cupcake 2: ** Pink Frosting ** Vanilla Drizzle ** X and O Sprinkles (Rainbow Sprinkles on other holidays) ** Candy Heart (No other toppings on other holidays) ** Cherry ** Candy Heart (No other toppings on other holidays) Papa's Freezeria HD * Small Cup * Blueberries * Vanilla Syrup * Regular Blend * Whipped Cream * Blueberry Topping * Wildberry Derps * Creameo, Cherry Papa's Pastaria *Al-Dente Macaroni *Beefy Bolognese *Yule Spice (Black Pepper in other holidays) *4 Mushrooms *4 Onions *Tomato *Foccacia Papa's Freezeria To Go! * Medium Cup * Blueberries * Vanilla Syrup * Regular Blend * Whipped Cream * Blueberry Topping * Wildberry Derps * Creameo, Cherry Papa's Donuteria *Regular Heart Donut (Roll in other holidays) **Red Icing **Cupidberry Derps (Rainbow in other holidays) *Regular French Cruller with Blueberry Custard **Sky Blue Icing **Chocolate Drizzle *Red Velvet Heart Donut with Bubblegum Cream (Round with Strawberry Jelly in other holidays) **Strawberry Icing **Crushed Peanuts Papa's Wingeria HD *4 Medium Tofu Skewers *4 BBQ Shrimp (right) *6 Cheese Cubes (left) *Kung Pao Dip Papa's Cheeseria *Multigrain Bread *Smoked Cheddar (??? on other holidays) *Sliced Turkey *Bacon *Lettuce *Lone Star Pit Sauce (??? on other holidays) *Regular *Waffle Fries *BBQ Sauce *Bacobites Unlockable Toppings Along With Her *In Pancakeria, she is unlocked with Tea. *In Hot Doggeria, she is unlocked with Cheddar Corn. *In Cupcakeria, she is unlocked with Vanilla Drizzle. *In Pastaria, she is unlocked with Yule Spice. *In Cheeseria, she is unlocked with Smoked Cheddar. Ranks to unlock her *Papa's Burgeria: Rank 13 *Papa's Pancakeria: Rank 16 *Papa's Burgeria HD: Rank 32 *Papa's Wingeria: Rank 25 *Papa's Hot Doggeria: Rank 34 *Papa's Burgeria To Go!:Rank 32 *Papa's Cupcakeria: Rank 10 *Papa's Pastaria: Rank 42 *Papa's Wingeria HD: Rank 33 *Papa's Pizzeria To Go!: Rank 42 *Papa's Cheeseria: Rank 17 Papa's Next Chefs *2011: She lost to Sasha in the first round. *2012: She lost to Clover in the first round, but earned enough votes for a 3rd place finish. *2013: She lost to Mary in the first round, but earned enough votes for a 3rd place finish. *2014: She lost to Nevada in the first round of the Dreamsicle Division. *2015: She lost to Mindy in the first round of the Wild Onion Division. Trivia *Her clothes are similar to Sue’s, but hers are purple/blue and Sue's are red. *In the Flipline Q&A picture, Lisa was in the picture with Matt and Tony, seemingly asking them a question. *If you unlock her in Papa's Cupcakeria and Papa's Pastaria, her beauty mark is gone. *She's in every PNC tournament, however, she always loses in the first round. *Her number is 108 in the annual Burgerburgh Marathon. *In Papa's Freezeria, she and Clair have similar orders. The only difference is that Lisa orders Vanilla Syrup, and Clair orders Rainbow Sherbet. *In Papa's Cheeseria, she changes her outfit to the same outfit in her Flipdeck and her Style B in Papa Louie 3. Orders Lisa's_Pancakeria_Order.png|Lisa's Pancakeria Order Gallery 57.jpg|Lisa's Thumb's Up Pic ll.PNG|Lisa in Papa's Burgeria Ewttreetbte.jpg|Angry lisa on hot doggeria lisaperfectorderinpancakeria.png|A perfect score from Lisa in Papa's Pancakeria. uservoice.jpg|Lisa Asking Matt And Tony A Question Papi and hija.png|Lisa And Franco Take The Third Place Lisa.jpg|Lisa! somethings missing on lisa!.png|Lisa without her beauty mark New customer Liza.png|New customer in Papa's Cupcakeria Lisa. Jpg|Wingeific Perfect Cupcakes for Lisa.png|Lisa's Perfect order in Cupcakeria Okay Pasta - Lisa.png Perfect Pasta for Lisa.png|Lisa's Perfect order in Pastaria lisa_and_franco_dancing_again_by_hershey990-d6ldw78.png|Lisa And Franco Dance Lisa_(Taco_Mia).png|Lisa in Taco Mia! Cletus Eye.png|Sue,Lisa,Cletus,and Kingsley Are Awaiting To Order Hotdog|link=Sue,Lisa,Cletus,and Kingsley Are Awaiting To Order Hotdog Lisa perfec 2 close.png|Lisa is happy with her donuts in the dining room. Lisa perfect.png|Perfect in Freezeria!!! lisa perfect 2.png|Perfect in Donuteria!!! Screen shot 2014-09-12 at 21.46.29.png|Someone made Lisa mad Screen shot 2014-09-14 at 16.54.25.png|Lisa is not pleased at the Donuteria Frame3.jpg|Lisa is showing Scooter something in Bon Voyage Part 3 Lisaperfect.png|Lisa likes her perfect donuts during Halloween Lisa Taco Mia Perfect.png|Lisa loves her perfect taco! Lisa.png|Lisa in PL3:WSA Poor Lisa.png ChibiMakera.jpg|Lisa as a chibi maker! Glitch 4.png|Lisa unlocked in Cheeseria with her new outfit. GLITCH: Her arm. Lisa Cheeseria Perfect.png|Lisa is very happy with her perfect sandwich during Starlight BBQ! Cus.JPG Newlisa.png|Lisa unlocked Franco and Lisa together.png|From left-to-right: Kingsley, Franco and Lisa in Papa's Taco Mia! LisaRecolor.me.png|Made via Recolor.me Category:Navigational templates Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Papa's Burgeria Debuts Category:Characters with flipdecks Category:L Characters